


Optional

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe isn't getting home any time soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : horoscopes  
> Prompt: author's choice, any rare pair or gen, Spending quiet time at home might sound like a perfect way to unwind, but responsibilities in the real world prevent you from escaping today.

When his cell phone rings at first, Joe doesn't even register the sound. It's been a long day, one with the kind of running around not seen since Zoom and his so-called Metapocalypse and not to be a cliché but Joe's running on two doughnuts and way too many cups of coffee since lunchtime and he can barely see straight right now. Combine that with the stack of paperwork that's threatening to topple over and it's little wonder he doesn't lift his head. 

It's only when it rings for the second time that he hears it and he reaches for it blindly, squinting at the display. One glance at the name leads to a glance at the clock and he closes his eyes, mutters an oath under his breath before he answers. 

"Hey, Caitlin." 

It's all he can think of to say and there's a moment of silence, then a chuckle from the other end. "I take it from that voice, to say nothing of the news reports today, that you're not coming home any time soon."

The playful tone of her voice surprises him, and not for once because he's still getting used to this new facet of their relationship, this new side to herself that she's letting him see. "Sweetheart, I wish I could..." The endearment surprises him too with how naturally it slips out and she chuckles again. 

"Joe, it's ok." He can picture her shaking her head, dark hair swaying from side to side and his fingers twitch with sudden desire. "I understand." There's another pause and when she speaks again, her voice is lower, decidedly more rueful. "I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon either."

He'd ask, but he figures they're fighting two sides of the same coin. "Rain check?" he asks instead. "I'm thinking you and me, your place, some takeout on the table, a little Donny Hathaway on the stereo..." He can picture it clearly, is hit by a sudden pang of longing for it and when she speaks, he hears the same in her voice. 

"That might get me through." She sounds wistful and he smiles down the phone. 

"It's a date then?" 

There's a sound made deep in the back of her throat that usually means she's considering something and Joe wishes he could see her. That's doubled when she next speaks, when her voice changes from wistful to something entirely different. "Depends..."

He lifts an eyebrow even if she can't see him. "On what?"

The playful side is back. "The dress code." 

He doesn't blink, doesn't think, just gives her the answer he knows they both want. "Optional," he says. "Definitely optional."


End file.
